


【银土/白若】你是我唯一的温柔

by sakuraijun



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraijun/pseuds/sakuraijun
Summary: 白夜叉和若十四的AU





	【银土/白若】你是我唯一的温柔

银时一手握着沾满鲜血的武士刀，一手揽着怀中已经昏迷不醒的人，那人的手无力地搭在自己的肩膀上，身上遍布刀痕，脸色苍白，唇瓣不住地渗着血，叫人不忍多看一眼。  
他的身边已经躺满了数不清的尸体，剩下的几个浪人们正互相对视，犹豫着要不要继续上前，银时握紧了拳头，眯起眼睛看着他们，若不是自己得到消息及时赶到，这个人就要被眼前这些流氓杀掉了。  
“说吧 你们几个是自己了断，还是死在我手里”银时一定不知道自己现在的神情有多恐怖，即便在战场怕是也难以见到，那几个人不由自主地向后退了一步。  
“你，你到底是谁！为什么管我们的事情？”为首的一个浪人咽了咽口水，终于鼓起勇气叫道。  
“马上就要死的人，不需要知道我的名字”他将怀里的人轻轻放到地上，拂了拂他额前被血浸透的刘海，然后转身，双手握住手中的刀，看着眼前那几个已经吓得瑟瑟缩缩的人。  
“看来你们是不想自己了断了，也好，既然你们伤了他，那就全都给我去死吧”

当土方睁开眼睛的时候，映入眼帘的是熟悉的屋顶，他艰难地坐起身来，揉了揉脑袋，发现头上不知何时已经绑好了绷带，他刚想要挪动一下身子，全身上下传来的痛楚使他记起了昏倒之前发生的事情，他转过头，房间的门开着，外面十分安静，安静到只听得到蝉鸣的声音，月色照在庭院中的樱花树上，散发着如血染般的红光，廊下坐着那个熟悉的身影，这让他不由得想起了和银时第一次见面的场景…  
那也是像现在这样安静又炎热的夜晚，银时正吃了败仗带着仅剩的几名部下在树林中休整并等待着和部队的汇合，而他也在树林中一如既往和一群浪士对峙着，即使是在那样精疲力竭的时候，他还是出手救了被围攻的自己，那天的血染红了整片夜色…和那个时候一样呢，土方轻笑了一下。  
他正要开口叫他，就听见一声低哑的“别动”，土方正要掀开被子的手停在了空中。  
“你的伤很重，必须要卧床休养几天才能走动”银时并没有回头看他，声音都透着这夏夜不该有的寒意，他将替换的药放在了一旁，“我还要赶回军队里，这几天还有一场硬仗要打，等我回来…你已经好了吧”最后一句话像是在对土方说又像是自言自语。  
土方看着他起身离开的背影，不知为什么突然想叫住他，但张了张口终究还是什么都没有说，他盯着庭院中那棵满开的樱花树，半晌，正准备躺下，廊中传来一阵脚步声。  
“十四，你终于醒了”  
“大嫂，你怎么来了？”土方惊讶地睁大了眼睛，自己已经很久没有见过嫂子了，自从大哥去世之后…  
“几天前有一个人来捎信给我，说你受了重伤，请我来照顾你，我刚刚听到说话声，才知道你醒了”  
“几天前？我已经昏迷好几天了吗？”  
“是啊，有三、四天了吧，那天看到你的时候，你浑身都是血，真是吓坏我了”  
土方终于心下了然，那个人果然还是生气了，其实那天当自己听到消息时并没有顾虑那么多便一个人跟了上去，这，或许是借口吧，一直以来，已经习惯了一个人面对所有事情的自己，该怎样好好把别人放在心上，大概自己都不知道了吧。  
接下来的几天土方一直待在这间屋子里，每天听着院中池塘的水滴声，看着庭前的樱花日渐飘落，已经记不起有多久没有像现在一样什么都不用去想，不需要打打杀杀，就这样一个人安静地感受着日升月落、花谢蝉鸣，嫂子还是像从前照顾大哥那样无微不至，加上那个人留下的药，身上的伤很快便好了大半。  
大约过了四五个日夜，这天入夜，土方铺好了被褥正准备睡下，忽然听得院中一阵轻微交谈的声音，然后是愈来愈近的脚步声，像是预感到了什么，他将身子转向里面，裹紧了被子，闭上眼睛，努力均匀地呼吸着。  
感觉到身后有人慢慢接近，停了一下，然后轻轻地靠着自己的背躺了下来，那人的手搭在自己的腰上，软绵的头发摩擦着自己的后颈，土方一瞬间屛住了呼吸，心跳不由得加快起来。  
“十四，十四…”身后那人正呢喃着自己的名字，他一时不知如何回应，只好继续装睡。  
“我知道你醒着”银时将土方的身子扳过来，他立刻睁开了眼睛，银时双手抵在他的两侧，以这样自上而下的姿势看着他。  
土方被他盯得有些发毛，偏过头想要避开，就听到冷冰冰的一句“别躲开”，便不敢再动了，面前这个人的身体还带着丝丝凉意和周遭不易察觉的血腥气，显然是刚刚从战场上下来，此刻正一动不动地盯着他，难道还没有消气吗，土方心中想着，不觉皱起了眉头。  
他看了半晌，然后俯下身，将头埋在土方的颈窝“说吧，你应该有话要对我说吧”  
果然还是躲不过去，这个人现在这个样子，真不知道心中压着多么重的怒气才能勉强这样平静的和自己说话，土方闭了闭眼，深吸了一口气，用沙哑的声音轻轻开口  
“那些人是幕府雇佣去烧你们的粮草的”  
“嗯”依旧平静的语气  
“我本来只想悄悄跟着他们，但被发现了”  
“嗯”  
“如果来得及，我…大概会先告诉你”土方的声音越来越小  
“嗯”  
“你当时正在打仗，如果分心的话，会功亏一溃的…”  
“…”身上那人突然不再说话  
“而且我本来就不是你们军队里的，怎么能拖累你…”  
“…”土方感觉到周遭的气温骤然冷了下来，他打了个寒颤，不知道自己哪句话说错了，停了一下，没有再说下去，过了半晌，身上的人依旧没有任何反应。  
“你到底在生什么气啊，我现在不是很好…”身上的人猛地抬起头，土方立刻噤了声。  
“很好？那要怎样才叫不好？需不需要我来告诉你你当时伤得有多重！”银发的男人突然激动起来，从喉咙深处发出低哑的声音。  
“我没想到对方还有援军，想要通知你的时候已经来不及了…”土方心虚地偏过头，他心里清楚，自己不是没想到，只是从一开始就根本没有想过要通知他而已。  
“没想到？这样的话你骗得了别人还想拿来骗我吗？”  
“我没有…”土方知道自己无从辩解，在一起这么久了，t他们都是在鲜血中踩着无数尸体生存下来的，不可能看不出这种显而易见的局势。  
“不要告诉我你没有其他选择，你明明可以不和他们硬碰硬，你明明可以不受伤的，可是你一直都是这样，不管对方有多少人，不管结果会怎样，你总是一个人冲过去”银时眯起眼睛看着身下的人，声音越发低沉，带着难以掩饰的怒气“你永远都是这样！什么没有想过？你根本就是无所谓！从以前开始就是这样，自己变成什么样都无所谓！不是吗！”  
虽然以前土方也受过伤，但银时从来没有像今天这样说出这样的话，让土方没有办法反驳，是啊，他从以前开始就是这样，一直一个人，他的身边没有其他人，他只会用最直接的也必须用这样的方式解决问题，从来不会去想会不会受伤，因为想了也没有用，甚至就算死了也无所谓…土方不安的挪动了一下被压的有些发麻的身子，“银时，起来…你压疼我了”  
“现在知道疼了？你和那些人拼命的时候有想过疼吗！啊？”土方猛地颤了一下，然后更加剧烈地挣扎着“没错！我本来就是这样！一直是这样！在遇到你之前也是这样，这是我自己的身体，我想怎样就怎样！你给我起来！”  
银时看着身下剧烈挣扎着的人，咬了咬牙，狠下心攥住他不停乱动的双手压在榻上“无所谓？好，很好，无所谓！”土方慌乱地看着面前的男人，心脏突然漏了一拍，他的瞳孔紧缩，眼中是一望无底的怒火  
“…你想干什么”  
“干什么？你不是不在乎你这副身子吗，那不如我帮你毁了它！”话落土方还没有来得及反应身上的人便在自己的锁骨上狠狠咬了下去。  
“银时…住手，放开我！”那人牙齿慢慢用力，几乎要咬进他的骨头里，土方紧咬住自己的嘴唇极力忍耐着。  
“怎么样，痛吗？”身上的人终于松开口，抬头看着自己，嘴角还挂着一丝血迹，土方没有回答，只是因疼痛而轻轻颤抖着，见他不答话，银时攥着他手腕的力量又重了一分，眼中怒火更甚。  
“好，你不是不在乎吗，我就让你知道什么叫作痛！”  
细碎的啃咬夹杂着怒气又落了下来，冰冷的没有一丝温度的手扒开土方身上已经褪掉了一半的浴衣，覆上了胸前，突如其来的一阵凉意入体，令土方猛颤了一下，但还是紧闭着眼，银时一口咬上那靠近心房的一点，身下那人不由得闷哼出声。  
“是了，不论多痛你都不肯叫出声来，从我遇见你那天起就是这样…但，今天不行！”说着他吻上那人的脖颈，一路吮吸到了胸前“今天一定要让你说出来！”最后吻上胸前那一点，粗暴地舔弄咬噬着，手指狠狠揉捏着另外一个。  
“银…时，不要…”  
银发男人完全没有理会他不安的扭动，改用一只手钳住他的双手，胸前的两点在这样的挑逗中已经挺立起来，透着粉红的血色。  
“放…放手”土方的脸在窗外月色的映衬下泛起了一丝红晕，嘴唇也已经被自己咬地泛着血丝，银时咽了咽口水，迅速脱下自己的浴衣，撩开土方身上仅剩的遮挡，抬起他的一条腿，抵了上去…  
这个动作土方立刻转过头，惊恐地看着他“银…”话还未落身下便传来了撕裂般的疼痛，土方倒吸了一口气，没有做过准备就这样被强制般地填满，即使他们已经相恋很久也从未有过，肩膀都跟着颤抖了起来，但下一刻还是咬紧了嘴唇。  
银时也没有好到哪里去，皱紧了眉，额头开始有汗滴下来，适应了片刻，看到土方咬牙忍耐的模样，蓦地吻了上去，舔舐着他唇上被咬破的伤口，然后强硬地撬开他的唇瓣探了进去，瞬间两人的口中都充满了血腥的味道和令人迷乱的淫靡。  
“痛吗！”银时抚摸着他的大腿内侧，几天前的伤痕还留在那里，他心头一凛，按住他的双腿以几乎对折的姿态更深地送入了一些。  
“我在问你！痛吗？十四！说话啊！痛不痛！”银时低哑地嘶吼着，他再也无法抑制胸中燃烧起的怒火，扣着身下那人纤细的腰肢，激烈地抽动起来。  
“啊—！”难以抵制的强烈欲望和痛楚，让土方终于忍不住仰起头，叫喊声不受控制地冲破牙关，“嗯、嗯…啊……银…时…放开我…”  
“嗯？你终于肯叫出声了，一直以来，你总是擅自受伤，又擅自忍耐着！”银发男人扣着他腰间的手慢慢下滑，一把抓住土方早已挺立的欲望，伴随着自己的节奏套弄着…  
“啊…松手…嗯…啊 停、停下来…”破碎的呻吟声从土方的喉咙中挤出来，那双狭长而美丽的眼中像是蒙上了一层雾，银时怨恨地看着这样的他，这个永远让自己无可奈何却又欲罢不能的男人。  
“你也会知道痛吗！你知道每次看着这样的你，我有多痛吗！啊？你知不知道！”银时完全没有打算要放过他，更加剧烈地摆动着腰肢…  
身下人已经渐渐失去了理性，只随着他的动作晃动着，眼角不停有液体流出来，断断续续地发出染着哭腔的呻吟，整个身体都在不受控制地颤抖着…银时的目光中碎裂出一抹心疼，一只手抚上他的脸颊，在他耳边喃喃道“呐，十四，说你爱我”  
“嗯…啊…我、爱你…”银时放开了钳制着他的手，蓦一放开，那双手便勾住了自己的脖颈，银时叹了一口气，将头埋在他的胸前，胯部随着一个更加深入的动作撞上土方的胯骨，两人紧密地贴合在了一起，土方不由得收紧了手臂，感受这难捱的激情…  
“十四，不要离开我，别再离开我了…”银时用从未有过的颤抖着的声音说道，如同请求一般。  
土方看着趴在自己胸前的男人银色微卷的发顶，这个男人，这个在战场让无数人望闻生畏被称为白夜叉的男人，何时竟也会发出这样的声音，会这样，像孩子一样紧紧地拥抱着自己…心口不由得痛了起来，如刀绞般痛彻心扉，似乎比他以往受过的所有伤加在一起都要痛，叫他几乎无法呼吸。  
他叹了口气，轻轻捧起银发男人的脸颊，在他的眸中看到了不亚于自己的痛楚，然后轻轻地吻了上去，男人怔了一下，露出惊喜的神色，随后温柔地回应着，土方不自觉的勾起了嘴角。  
“银时，对不起…”

窗外月色如血，庭前樱花满地，蝉鸣的夜色中，那两个人正以世间最亲密的姿态彼此相拥。无论是这时代还是命运都无法将你从我身边夺走，因为你是我这一生，唯一的温柔。


End file.
